A Hero's Sacrifice
by Red Amnesia
Summary: Its a terrible moment, the loss of a teammate. Duo mourns and Heero spoils the ending.


Warnings: Not much surprisingly... Death and angst, but it has a happy/humor ending. And I hope most of you non-Lufia 2 ppl won't get too confused.

* * *

The object that had been blocking their escape was now destroyed. It was time to leave this dangerous place where they had just defeated a long-standing enemy and all of his damned minions. Duo smirked as the phrase 'Mission completed' seemed to be a given at the moment.

"Well, let's get out of here," he spoke, ushering to the three that were standing furthest away and the person behind him. He began the descent of stairs, and had just stepped off the last step when *that* sound was heard. It was the sound that made Duo's blood run cold. It was the sound of one last surprise attack. He whipped around in time to see his companion fall to the floor, clutching a deep, nasty red wound on his side.

"Darn it! I... I wasn't paying attention..." was his disbelieving response as he inspected one blood covered hand. His shock only grew as he realized that more of those _things _were slowly surrounding him.

"You people are not going back alive!" yelled a voice from behind the ranks of monsters that were closing in. All heads in the room turned to the man in shock. He was the enemy they had come here to defeat - _had _defeated! Someone in the room cried out "You live!" and was answered with the laugh of a madman pushed beyond his limits. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! FAREWELL!" was his triumphant yell as his lackeys had completely surrounded their wounded teammate.

"Go, go, go! Get out of here!" called the spiky haired man as he struggled to get into a defensive posture to fight. But he was knocked back to his knees as the building began to shake violently.

By now the rest of the team had come as close as they dared to their fallen comrade. The floor beneath them began to collapse in various places at an alarming rate. Duo tried to reach the platform that they were all on, but was held back by one of the others. He shouted over the explosions "No! Hold on! I'll be right there!"

The explosions got louder and they all had to strain to hear their fifth companion's answering call. "No! The shrine's not going to last that long. Go! Go, Duo!" he screamed the last part, his voice going hoarse as blood was coughed out.

The room shook worse as Duo again yelled, "Do you think I can leave you like this!"

The man at the center of attention from both sides was quiet for a moment. His deep blue eyes shown with a resignation that the others had never wished to see in them before. Then, barely above a whisper and almost drown out by the violent explosions around him, he said "The shrine will be gone before it's over!" He directed his attention to another member of the group, their eyes locking. "Take them back with you... NOW!"

The person addressed looked torn between helping the man or the others. Unshed tears clouded blue green eyes. "Bu... but..."

"I said GO!" he yelled with all the force he could muster. It worked. The youth turned and fled back to the group, tears working loose and being lost to the crumbling foundation beneath swiftly moving feet. "Escape!" was cried before anyone could protest and the four teleported out, leaving one of their own to fight alone in the quickly decomposing building.

He forced a smile on his blood covered face once he knew his friends were safely away. With that as a last comforting thought in mind, he turned to face his opponent, the smile broadening even more as he gave his-last-battle cry. "Idura! I'll follow you to the ends of the earth!" He was graced with seeing his opponent's stunned outrage; Idura had not expected this last stand of will from his adversary or the escape of the other four individuals. He took this moment of confusion to lunge.

And then the roof of the shrine caved in.

* * *

In a town not too far away were four wary warriors, each suddenly aware of the great loss that had befallen them.

Duo bowed his head, murmuring sadly "Dekar..."

A hand was cautiously placed on his shoulder, the owner's eyes overflowing with tears. "No, it can't be true, that Dekar couldn't...

A long pitiful cry pierced the air-

* * *

-of the once quiet safe house.

Heero threw open the door once he reached the room. There he found Duo sitting at his desk in front of Heero's laptop, his head resting over his arms that were splayed over the keyboard as he sobbed dramatically.

"Duo! What are you whining about now!" He yelled to get the braided boy's attention. Depressed - and relatively dry - violet-blue eyes gazed up at him from a kicked puppy sort of face.

"H-H-Hee-chan...!" Duo cried latching onto Heero's waist. "He's gone! He's dead!" Duo began to make more pitiful wailing noises as he nuzzled his face in Heero's shirt.

Heero, still uncomprehending, asked, "Who's gone? What happened?"

Duo took another moment to regain his composure before pointing to Heero's laptop where a video game was in progress. "Dekar! He's dead! And I couldn't save him!" Composure lost, Duo was once again reduced to a crying mass of chestnut hair.

Realization dawned on Heero and he sighed while gently smoothing Duo's hair back. "It's ok Duo, he's not really dead. And you know you can always play him in the Gift game mode, right?" The sniffling sounds around his abdomen area immediately stopped and all was quiet in the room.

...

"...Heero?"

"Yes?"

"DON'T EVER TELL ME SPOILERS FOR LUFIA TWO AGAIN!"

* * *

*Owari!* XD

Notes: Yes the beginning scene is taken directly from Lufia II which is copyright Taito as are the mentioned characters (and here you thought they were the G-Boys ^_~). Said G-Boys belong to Sunrise. Conclusion? I do not own these people! All I own are the typos and bad grammar. ^^;; So please don't sue...

C&C is welcomed! Flames will be put out by Capsule Monster Gusto (yet another L2 reference ^^)!


End file.
